flippy x giggles 2da parte
by nycolys
Summary: Okey me han dicho pq no hacer la continuacion y yo dije ey pq no asi que aca la ago psdt: lo haga en historias separadas devido a que no se hacer por capitulos disfruten (vamos flippy(fliqpy) y giggles)


CuGigBUENO ME HAN ESTADO DICIENDO QUE CONTINUE Y YO DIJE PQ NO BUENO LO CONTINUO SEPARADO YA QUE NO SE HACERLO X CAPITULOS COMO SEA CONTINUAMOS...

Fliqpy: oh dime que acaso no te gusto ese beso

Giggles: ahhh que no ... *sonrojada*

Fliqpy no parava de reir maliciosamente

Cudells: dejala empaz

Fliqpy:oh miren al parecer el conejito quiere proteger a su novia

Cuddels al escuchar eso se puso rojo ... cudells: no es mi novia es simplemente mi amiga y la mejor que e tenido

Giggles:*ah cudells...*

Fliqpy:enserio me sorprende que alguien como giggles te aya aceptado como amigo ... idiota

Cudells: grrr ... *susurrando* giggles vete a tu casa yo tratare de distraerlo ve corre

Giggles: ah... si

Giggles sale corriendo y no dudo en llevarse a flaky que stava temblando ...

Giggles:flaky vamos rapido a mi casa ...

Flaky: pe...pero cudells

Giggles: estara bien no te preocupes

*notacion cudells*

Grrr que que hago no se si pelear o salir corriendo

Fliqpy: jejeje vamos no que querias pelear

Cudells: ah que ... yo no dije nada de pelear solo quiero que no le hagas daño a giggles

Fliqpy: enserio... para tu informacion yo deseo a giggles y de cualquier forma sera solamente mia

Cudells ya tenia ganas de meterle un puñetaso

Cudells: ah grr tu...

Cudells no resistio simplemente ataco pero el tonto no save que fiqpy esta muy bien entrenado

Fliqpy esquiva su puñetazo contra atacando con un patadon en ...ya saven dnde

Cudells: ahhh! ...*no podre venserlo*

Fliqpy lo agarra del cuello y le dice : pequeña savandija enserio creiste que m podrias ganar ... jajaja

Por suerte...

Aparece the mole dandole un bastonazo de casualidad en la cabeza asiendo reaccionar a flippy

Flippy: ah eh... no dudo en soltar a cudells

Cudells: ah ... fli... flippy?

Flippy: si soy yo ... como lo iento amigo ... yo no quise

Cudells: tranquilo ya entiendo lo que quieres decir

*notacion giggles*

Giggles y flaky e encantravan ya a salvas en la casa de giggles obvio

Giggles: fiu... la que nos salvamos verdad flaky...ah flaky?

Flaky estava con los ojos llorosos

Giggles: estas bien?

Flaky: bien... me preguntas si estoy bien... pues ...no

Giggles no comprendia pero no podia dejar de sentirse culpable

Giggles: que pasa flaky?

Flaky: lo que pasa es que... por que te ama flippy a ti y no ami!

Giggles no pudo contestar eso se quedo sorprendida

Flaky: te ama flippy y fliqpy... pero por que...por ese beso!

Giggles: fla...flaky yo...yo no quiero aserte sentir mal... pero te aseguro que flippy se quedara contigo

Flaky: en...enserio

Giggles: si y sabes por que?

Flaky: por que?

Giggles: por que eres especial y eres ms bonita que todas

Flaky: eso no es cierto

Giggles solo echo una risa y en su mente*no tienes idea de cuanto t envidio verdad flaky*

Giggles: bueno ay que asegurarnos que nada malo pase

Flaky: si!

*notacion flippy*

Flippy: mientras no estava yo que paso?

Cudells se quedo callado y recordo

*recuerdo*

Fliqpy: mi hermano te ama y a parecer yo tambien

Cudells: bueno tu otra mitad dijo que... amaba a ... giggles

Flippy se detuvo

Cudells: ah estas bien?

Flippy *mente* que que fliqpy dijo que amaba a giggles pero si fliqpy soy yo entonces ese sentimiento si existia yo ... Amo a giggles

Cudells: te sientes bien?

Fliqpy*mente*pero no le puedo hacer eso a cudells le romperia el corazon

Cudells: ey te estoy ablando

Flippy: se acerco al rostro de cudells

Cudells: ah...que que haces *rojo*

Flippy:mirame cudells sea lo que sea que aya dicho fiqpy no es verdad

Cudells: ah tampoco el beso

Flippy: be...beso

Cudells: si fliqpy agarro a giggles y le dio un beso

Flippy: y ...el beso a... cuanto... duro *rojo*

Cudells: am uno segundos

Flippy:* demasiado rojo* ah bu...bueno s tambien olvidalo

Cudells: oh okey

Flippy: ah y dnde fueron las chicas

Cudells: ah creo que estan en la casa de giggles

Flippy:bueno adando

*notacion giggles*

Giggles: oye ya me estoy preocupando

Flaky: yo igual

*ding dong*

Giggles: oh quien sera

Al abrir la puerta ve primero a cudells y luego flippy

Giggles: ahhh agarra a cudells y lo mete defrente a la csa dejandolo al pobre flippy solo

Cudells: oye e flippy

Giggles: no importa

Cudells: vamos dejalo pasar

Giggles: no

Cudells: ay giggles porfavor si...!

Giggles: ayy okey

Giggles: pasa flippy

Flippy pasa y sin decir nada se sienta en el sofa de giggles

Giggles: un gracias bastaria

Flaky: ah fli...flippy eres tu

Flippy: si

Flaky: ahhh! Se abalanza contra flippy dandole un beso e la boca

Giggles solo sonrie

Flippy:* ah que y esto... que el beso de flaky... no es para nada igual al de giggles* * no... no me gusta...*

Giggles: owww que tierno verdad cudells

Cudells: si...

Giggles y cudells se miran y no paravan de acercarse pero...

Flippy esepara de flaky corriendo para ir al baño cosa que iso intencionalmente para que giggles no Se besara con cudells

Giggles * ayy flippy urruinastes el beso perfecto*

* notacion flippy*

Que me pasa por que el beso de flaky no me gusto y el beso de giggles si...

En el espejo ve su reflejo fliqpy

Fliqpy: jajaja que idiota everdad no recuerdas

Flippy: recordar que

Fliqpy: fue hace 12 años cuando eras un niño

*recuerdo*

Flippy de unos 7 años jugaba mientras que pow se callo dandose un raspon

Flippy: buaaaa

Y entonces biene una indefensa niña de unos 4 años

Giggles: no te preocupes enfermera giggles a la carga... te pondremos un vendaje y... Listo

Flippy: ah gracias

Entonces petunia se choca con giggles aciendo que esta choque sus lavios con los de fippy

Entonces sono el reventar de un globo era el globo de nutty haciendo salir a fliqpy

Fliqpy no resistio ese beso y dijo que jamas olvidaria su primer beso que fue con giggles


End file.
